Angela is missing
by JIMtheLAD
Summary: Mercy has been kidnapped and tourtered. Genji attempts to save her but things get worse and worse.
1. Mercy needs to be moved

Genji was surrounded. Talon had him pinned down and what was worse was his cybernetics had been hacked. He needed a plan to get out of there.

30 minutes earlier,

Mcree stood reluctantly next to Reyes (Or reaper as some call him). "It's good to get the group back together." Reaper wheezed in his raspy voice. Mcree turned to Reaper with a glance that showed he wasn't happy. Reaper angrily coughed "Mcree...I'm offering you a chance at redemption," He pointed at his chest "Don't waste it!" Suddenly a Talon agent burst into the room bleeding. "It's him...the green.." The Talon agent bleed out on the floor before he could finish his sentence.

Doom fist stood infront of Angela, guarding her. "Looks like your boyfriend is here for you," He tore Mercy from the chains she was locked up in "So we are moving you tonight." He placed his prosthetic arm on her throat. BANG! He threw mercy into a pile of crates, knocking her unconscious. Then he dragged her by the hair out of the room.

Reaper waited anxiously next to a truck. He whipped out a radio and began to speak into it. "Moira we've been breached by Genji...Watch your back." Moira immediately replied "There is no way he could breach the defences." Just as she said that Reaper switched channels to speak to Sombra "If he gets close," Reaper began to shout "Do your thing!"

Moira was standing above her newest project. She knew what she was doing, but she didn't know Genji was watching. He silently drew his sword and readied it. Slowly he moved climbed above Moira. Then he began to descend from the roof. SLICE! With one slice he slit Moira's throat, catching her body as she fell. One down three to go.


	2. Where is Jack?

Doomfist dragged Mercy's unconscious body to the boot of truck. "I thought we were baiting Jack." Doomfist asked as he threw her body into the truck. Reaper stared at Doomfist coldly "Two is better than one...isn't it?" Doomfist turned to Reaper and replied "I guess?" He slammed the boot door. Mercy woke up and began to scream. Reaper signalled a Talon Agent to come over. The guard instantly ran to Reaper and saluted him. Reaper glanced at the truck "Teach Dr. Ziegler a lesson." The Agent opened the boot and began to punch Mercy in the face repeatedly. Each punch made more blood squirt from her face. The Agent then knocked her unconscious with the buttstock of his gun.

Mcree stood at the entrance to the Talon base. He mutters to himself "Where are you Jack?" He drew his pistol and began to spin it around on his fingers. This was the perfect opportunity for Genji. He dropped behind him and placed his hands over his mouth and nose. He subdued him easily, and better yet silently. He dragged Mcree's body to a crate and gently placed him in. Two down, two to go.

Reaper switched his radio back on "Moria I'm waiting on a response!" There was a long silence as Reaper waited "Moira!" Reaper threw his radio down angrily. He immediately turned to Doomfist "We have to escort Mercy now!" Reaper called a Talon agent to come over. "Drive to point X54." The driver drove away at full speed. Now the hunt for Genji will begin.


	3. NanoBlade

Genji dashed through the shadows till he was close to Reaper and Doomfist. He began to slowly leave the shadows... then Sombra appeared. "Boo!" She hacked his cybernetics and Genji fell near Doomfist. Doomfist picked him up and pounded Genji's head off the ground. Both electronic components and blood spewed everywhere. Reaper coldly wheezed "You're time is up." Doomfist threw him on the ground and Reaper fired at shotgun blast at Genji's head. BANG! Genji's mask shattered and his face was revealed. Reaper shook his head and aimed his shotgun at his head. BANG!

Jack Morrison appeared out of nowhere and sprayed bullets all over Reaper. Ana Amari also appeared and fired a sleep dart at Doomfist. She the chucked a biotic grenade at Genji to heal his wounds. Talon agents then began to appear from every angle.

Genji was surrounded. Talon had him pinned down. Jack (Soldier 76) and ana began to return fire but it wasn't enough. Genji scrapped himself up and shouted "Boost me!" Ana turned and fired a nano boost at him. He felt the power surge through him. With adrenaline pumping throughout his body he shouted "ryuuji no kaioken!" He tore his blade from his back and dashed at the agents.

The fell one by one,two by two then three by three. Genji cut through them like butter. Sombra attempted to interrupt but Jack quickly fired a shot at her leg, disabling her. Genji was unstoppable "Roooaaarrr!" Genji finished off the rest of the Talon agents. Doomfist woke up and attempted to crawl to the phone. He was stopped by Jack when he slammed his boot on Doomfist's head. "Easy way or do I kill you?" Doomfist rose his gauntlet then... tore it off. He surrendered to Jack.

Meanwhile, Angela lay unconscious in the boot of a moving truck. Suddenly an Overwatch jet appeared in the sky. Jack descended down a rope and landed on the stuck. He began to slide himself to the drivers door when he heard "Don't move!" A thick smoke appeared behind Jack, it was Reaper. The car then swerved off the desolate road and onto a busy highway. Jack swivelled round but Reaper threw him on to another car. Reaper killed the driver so the car moved uncontrollably and rammed into a big bus. Jack lunged to the closest vehicle and held on tight. This is going to be rough.


	4. The big fight

Jack was holding on to a cheap car ( It wasn't even a hovercar). Reaper attempted to fire at Jack but Ana landed a sniper shot from the jet. Reaper slipped off the truck and rolled under a few hovercars. Jack seized the opportunity and dived back onto the truck. BANG! A shot from a revolver pierced Jack's shoulder. Mcree stood atop an armoured hoverjeep firing at Jack. Ana attempted to land a shot but Mcree returned fire and the jet was forced to move away. Mcree turned back but Jack was gone.

Jack had climbed into the car and was holding the driver hostage. He ripped off the backseat and pulled out Angela. She was bruised and covered in scratches and blood. She was awake but in critical condition. Suddenly Reaper dived onto the back of the car and climbed in through the boot. He punched Jack in the nose then dragged him out of the car. Mercy didn't even have time to blink and Reaper had tackled her. He began to choke her but Mercy had a scalpel in her pocket. She took it out and shoved it in Reaper's neck. He fell back and Mercy dived through the boot and out the car. "Angela!" Genji shouted "I must get her!" He attached himself to a rope and descended down it. The pilot got as close as he could but it wasn't close enough. Genji detached himself and grabbed mercy from the road.

He attempted to get back to the rope but Mcree fired a shot at Genji. Genji fell and dropped Mercy. "Dammit!" Ana cried. She grabbed a parachute and dived down. She landed on the hovertank. Mcree turned around but Ana had already nano boosted herself. She dived on top of him and reapeatedly punched him in the face. She then picked him up and kicked him off the hovertank. "It's bad to be beaten by a woman but worse if it's an old one." Ana laughed.

Ana dropped onto the road and grabbed Genji and Mercy. She latched on to the and attached Genji and Mercy to it. The rope went up and she then went to rescue Jack. He lay at the side of the highway bleeding. Ana immediately picked him up. "Thanks Ana." He said as she dragged him across the highway. Suddenly Reaper appeared. He fired a few shotgun blasts at them. "Tactical visor activate!" He shot Reaper in the head several times. Ana continued to drag him. Another rope had appeared so she and Jack climbed up it.

Everyone was safely in the jet. Ana healed Mercy,Genji and Jack. They had defeated Talon. Mercy stumbled over to Genji and removed what was left of his mask. She kissed him.

Mission complete


End file.
